


Giving Up Control

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock Rings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Submissive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo helps Hux get through the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up Control

He frowned as he looked at the metal ring Kylo had placed in his hand. “What is this for?” Hux asked.

Kylo smiled, gesturing to the object. “Slip it down to the base of your penis, General.”

Hux’s cheeks started to burn. “Ren…no games during work hours!” he hissed.

“It will help you when you feel like you are losing yourself.” He saw the way Hux looked at the ring doubtfully and he sighed. “Trust me.”

“…just this once,” Hux mumbled. With that he slipped back into his bathroom. He opened the front of his pants, biting his bottom lip as he removed his flaccid penis, slipping the metal ring down to the base of it before tucking it away.

A moment later the ring suddenly tightened a little around him and he gasped. “Ren!” he hissed, stepping out of the bathroom to face the helmeted man.

“I can tighten and loosen it with the Force. As a reminder of who is in control. What do you think?”

“…fine,” he whispered.

***

Mitaka looked up when the General took a sharp intake of breath behind him, worrying that he had done something wrong. “Sir?” he asked.

“Continue your work, Lieutenant,” Hux mumbled. He relaxed slightly as the ring around his cock loosened up, sighing a little as he walked away. He caught sight of Kylo not too far away and he blushed when the ring tightened ever so slightly around him again. The sensation had now become oddly comforting to him and he found that the rest of the day was easier for him to deal with.

And that night, when Kylo removed the ring and praised him for being such a good sport, stroking his cock and whispering in his ear; Hux agreed to do it again.


End file.
